Its Naruto's Birthday!
by Naruto-X-Overs
Summary: Well, a 2,or maybe more, chaptered story of Naruto's 16th Birthday Party! Warning... Might contain hints Of SasuNaruness! Other than that, ENJOY!
1. Its Naruto's Birthday!

A/N: So yeah... I fail at being a Narutard for forgetting Naruto-sama's birthday! So here is my late submission for his birthday! ENJOY!

* * *

_A shadow is seen creeping towards Naruto's Apartment..._

_Stealthily, It walks ever closer..._

_It placed a large box on Naruto's door step..._

_A small Card is seen pasted on the box... on it, a small drawing of Naruto and the message "Happy Birthday... Naruto!" was written..._

_The shadow recedes... and shortly after, a crash, a bark, and a hiss is heard..._

**- Scene Break -**

* * *

Such a beautiful morning it is!

The sun is shining... The sky is blue... The birds are chirping...

Nothing was wrong with the pristine picturesque setting for the 10th of October!

Which, incidentally, was Naruto's Birthday...

While Naruto was still sleeping, dreaming of fields of ramen and naruto (The Condiment)... Elsewhere in Konoha, the team members of the Rookie 9 AND a few others congregated...

"How about an Orange theme?" Hinata brought forward the Idea...  
"Yeah, We can all dress up in Orange!" Ten-Ten followed suit...

"Gai-Sensei! Is it okay if I wear an Orange Jumpsuit?" Lee asked his Mentor...  
In the background, Sakura and Ino suppressed fits of Giggles, as if Green wasn't bad enough... Behind them, a board read: "**_Naruto's 16th Surprise Birthday Party Ideas Committee"_**

"What about food?" Chouji asked... In his hands was a bag or Potato chips...  
"Ramen... For sure!" Sakura commented...

Somewhere in a distance, Iruka and Kakashi was Making out...

"When should we get there?" An annoyed Neji asked...  
"Erm, By four? If thats okay with everyone..." Ino declared...  
"Make it five... I have... Errr... Something to do at four..." Gaara commented... while stealing glances at Lee...

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru added... Temari was standing next to him...  
"You can say that again..." Kiba agreed...  
Akamaru... was neutral... as long as he got free food...

Kankuro was alone... but he was staring at Kiba...

And Shino... was being Shino...

"Wait how about we..."

And the meeting goes on...

**- Scene Break -**

* * *

It was almost noon...

Naruto woke up... yawned and stretched regally on his bed...

"Yosh! Today is my birthday!" Naruto said happily as he jumped out of bed...  
**"I'm FINALLY 16!"**

Naruto got ready, made his bed, ate a cup of Ramen, drank half a carton of milk (after checking the expiry date... he did not want another "sports day" incident to happen), and got ready to dash out the door...

And... out he dashed...

Right before he tripped over something... and fell head first onto the concrete floor...

"Gyahhh! Itai!" Naruto said as he rubbed his nose... "What the hell?"  
Naruto finally noticed the box... He read the card... and immediately jumped for joy!

"Yay! Someone remembers!"

Naruto was just about to open the box... when suddenly...

"Ohayo! Naruto!" It was Kakashi...  
"Ohayo! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved at Kakashi... then pointed to the box... "Is this from you?"

"Iie... but, the Hokage requires you... now..." Kakashi replied... in monotone...  
"Kuso! Why Now! Why on MY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto practically shouted... pulling his hair...

"Well... that's not for me to decide... now, hurry up... you don't want Tsunade to wait... Do you?" Kakashi grinned at the thought... "She might kill you... you know..."

Naruto gulped at the idea... right before dashing straight for the Hokage's Office...

Once Naruto was out of sight... Kakashi signalled Naruto's departure...

"Yosh! Now we can begin!" Sakura commanded... with Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro behind her...

**- Scene Break -**

"Kuso-baba... What the hell did she need me for?" Naruto cursed... "Of all the missions today..."

Scenes of Naruto counting the spare change in Tsunade's office played in Naruto's mind...

"She could have asked Shizune... Or these two idiots outside her office... OR even Konoha Central Bank to do it..." Naruto continued, "... But NOOOO... She had to call me!"

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed yet again... punching his door... not realizing that he had finally reached home...

The door creaked open...

"Eh, I thought I locked the door before I left..." Naruto said, as he peered inside... "Hello, Anyone there?"

Naruto walked in... Kunai at the ready, just in case someone was there...  
He noticed the box he tripped on earlier in the middle of his living room...

"Eh, How did you get in here..." Naruto asked, as he approached the box...

Suddenly, a smoke bomb exploded... Naruto was caught off guard...

"_How could something this trivial be overlooked by ME?" _Naruto thought to himself... He was in a defensive position...

After the smoke cleared, The lights were turned on, and to his surprise (and joy) his room was filled with all his friends and a large orange banner with "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun" written in Blue paint was draped on one of the walls...

Everyone was wearing orange! (Or at least had something orange worn)

In what seemed like a flurry of 10 seconds, everyone started well wishing and handed their presents to Naruto...

To him, this was the happiest day of his life!

Sakura gave him an Ichiraku Ramen Coupon booklet, Ten-Ten gave him all sorts of new Weapons, Kiba gave him a Fang bracelet thing, Kakashi got him the "_Yaoi Rabu Paradaisu" _book... and the list goes on...

"Everyone! Thank you so much for this!" Naruto said, practically in tears...  
"Aww... don't sweat it Naruto! What are friends for?" Sakura said cheerily...

Shino, in the background, suddenly cleared his throat...  
Everyone stared at Shino...

"Whats in the big box?" Shino asked...

"_Yeah... what was in the big box"_ Sakura and many others wondered... "_It was heavy pulling that damn thing into Naruto's apartment..."_

"Eh... I thought one of you got it for me..." Naruto said... confused as well...

Everyone shook their heads...

"The card didn't say who's it from..." Temari said, as she read the card...

"Well... One things for sure..." Naruto said as he got closer to the box... "... We wont know until we open it!"

**- TO BE CONTINUED! -**

A/N: I am such an evil person:D The only way you will find out now is to wait for the next chapter!


	2. What's In The Big Box?

A/N: So well... Since my Maths class was cancelled... I now have two hours to type out the next chapter!! Yay!... So... Since this was a rush job, the ideas will come to me as I type. So sorry for the suddenness or whatever it is that will make this fanfic sucky... Otherwise, enjoy this continuation!

As an **_additional_** warning: this chapter contains spoilers of future episodes of Naruto... so... If you don't mind... Read on!

* * *

"_Well... We won't know until we open it!..."_

It has been one week...  
One entire week since he said that...

And what a week it was!

How could one simple Birthday disaster turn into such a wonderful experience...  
Naruto thought, while lying in bed...

* * *

**- Flashback -**

"Open it!" Cheered the people in the background...

Something that big has to be something good... or, even better, expensive...

Naruto hungrily tugged at the big ribbon... In his mind flashed the thought of a year's supply of Ramen  
The big ribbon was discarded onto the floor... next came the wrapping paper...

The commotion in the background was increasing...  
The excitement was building...  
What was in the box!?

Naruto tore the wrapper to bits...  
The dark blue and red wrapping paper lay shredded on the floor... thanks to the overly-excited Naruto...

All that was left was a...

"A sealing tag..." Naruto said... softly...  
"Who the hell would place a sealing tag on a birthday gift?!" Naruto shouted to nobody in particular...

Naruto stared at the damn thing with hate...

He would have torn it off... BUT Neji and Sakura stopped him...

"Wait... it could be a trap!" Sakura sounded her worries... as she pulled Naruto away from the big box...

The now Jounin Hyuuga Neji activated his Byakugan...

"Its no good... whatever that's inside the box can't be seen due to the Sealing tag..." Neji reported...  
"Same here..." Kiba joined... "...but Akamaru said it smells familiar..."

After Shino passed his bugs over the box and declared it as not having any explosive devices attached... Sakura and Naruto tip-toed slowly towards the box...

Sakura began to interpret the seal...

"It is an S-Rank Sound seal..." Sakura said... "And unfortunately... the only one who can unseal it is Naruto... for some odd reason..."  
Naruto gulped... he did not want to die on his birthday...

"Is there any other way to open it?" Naruto looked around the room... "Kakashi-sensei... can't you do anything about it?"

Kakashi came forward... His hair was jutting up at weird angles and his Jounin vest was unzipped...  
He bent over the box to interpret the seal...  
"Hmm..." The entire room held its breath... "... I think... no wait..."

Oh my god!!! What the hell is in that box!!!

"Yes... I think something could be done..." Kakashi declared... "Naruto, Sakura... erm... Sai... Help me carry this box outside..."

With that, the (new) team 7 carried the box outside...

When it was placed on the middle of the road, Kakashi drew a large seal on the ground around it... He then beckoned the other Jounin teachers to help...

Kakashi began his unsealing ritual...

An amazing flurry of hand seals was formed... It was so fast that even the Byakugan of the Hyuuga family could not catch all of it...

"Nezumi, Usagi, Tora..." Neji said out what he could see...

Kakashi stopped at the Snake hand seal... the other teachers followed suit... and simultaneously, they all shouted - "_Kai!_"  
From the feet of each Jounin arose an Ink snake... all of which started slithering towards the S-Rank Sound seal...

Once they reached it however...

"What!? How could THAT, of all things, fail!?" Kakashi practically shouted, as he slid up his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan...  
Then something odd happened... Kakashi _fainted_...

"No...!" A teary eyed Iruka shouted, as he went over to Kakashi that was lying unconscious on the ground...  
Sakura immediately went over to administer Medical Jutsu on Kakashi... Once she got there however...

"Oh My GOD!" Sakura said... "Pervert!"

She then punched Kakashi awake...

Kakashi woke up with a nosebleed and drool flowing out of his mouth...

"That was the best thing ever!" Kakashi said to Iruka...  
Now everyone wanted, no, **NEEDED **to know what the hell was in the box!

Whatever it was, It caused the most perverted (second only to the great Jiraiya-sama) person to faint...  
There was no other option...

Naruto HAD to unseal it himself...

He just had to... If not everyone would have killed him...

Naruto gulped in terror as he approached the box...  
He stared in worry at the sound seal...  
He then placed his hand on top of it...

And then...

"Ne, Sakura-chan..." Naruto started...  
"Just hurry up and do it Naruto!!!" Sakura said with her hands balled up in rage (and excitement)

It was the moment of truth...  
It was now or never...  
It was do or die...

Naruto tore off the Sound Seal... and immediately, a cloud of smoke engulfed Naruto and everyone else present...

What came out from the box was...

**(Suspense Building!!!)**

A fully nude Sasuke, with bunny ears... with the words _"Eat Me!"_ written across his chest...

Kakashi fell over from extreme blood loss...  
Sakura, Ino and every girl on the street practically swooned in happiness...  
Kiba tried to look away... but was awed by the Beauty that was Sasuke's Naked body...  
Shino was trying not to have a nosebleed himself...

And, Naruto...

He was kneeling in front of the box...  
So, when Sasuke popped out... His face was positioned right in front of... ahem... something quite offensive... (otherwise known as... _Sasuke's penis_)

When everyone noticed the position Naruto was in...

Practically everyone fainted...

**- END Flashback! -**

* * *

Someone tugged Naruto's pyjama pants... 

"Good Morning Naruto"  
Naruto grinned...  
"Morning, Sasuke..." Naruto said as he hugged his new found Koibito...

They snuggled in the warmth of their two bodies...

Naruto would just love to stay like this forever...  
It was just so warm... and it makes his heart (among other things ahem) tingle...

"Ne..." Sasuke began to whisper in Naruto's ear... "... Last night was amazing..."

He then nipped Naruto's ear...

"Lets do _that_ again!"

* * *

... _To be continued? _


End file.
